


FANART: God Merlin

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, God!Merlin, Magical Tattoos, My First Fanart, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Traditional Media, emrys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are son of the earth, the sea, the sky, magic is the fabric of this world, and you were born of that magic. You are magic itself.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	FANART: God Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I do not draw. And when I do, it is on very rare occasions when the gods of inspiration deliver me a crisp smack to the face. But this has been festering in my mind for months so I finally did it. And. It's not great. I haven't studied art theory or anatomy or anything (just used a bucket load of references. And I really do mean a bucket load). There are obvious flaws, but that is alright I think. It was just for fun anyways :) 
> 
> I'm not about to chicken out about posting it after the full hour I just spent trying to upload this to AO3. Except. I am going to be a little bit of a coward. By posting this under anonymous.
> 
> I hope y'all don't find it terrible, because the longer I look at it- OOF


End file.
